


Sugar Butter Flour

by danacas1101



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2020, F/F, Making pie, WayHaught being cute aunts, and cute with each other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Waverly and Nicole spend the afternoon baking a pie with their 4-year-old niece, Alice Michelle.Aka the one where this trio literally bake and eat some pie, Waverly's fears of turning in to her own parents come to the forefront, and Wynonna's bad timing seems to be genetic.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Alice Michelle, Waverly Earp & Alice Michelle, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Sugar Butter Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Here's my entry for the EFA Fic Challenge 2020, which had the prompt "Tender." 
> 
> I'm warning you now, this may be the fluffiest thing I've ever written and there has been some FLUFF before this. But really, the world needs more fluffy goodness right now. *throws fic in to world*
> 
> Per every fic, a huge, giant, wouldn't be able to do this without you shoutout to B, the best beta, who puts up with me freaking out and still reads these anyway. Thank you!

_Splat._

_Splat._

The remnants of eggs laid on the floor, their shells cracked and oozing out as yellow yolk spread along the Homestead kitchen, traveling closer and closer to black combat boots.

“Shit ticket!” 

Waverly Earp spun on her heel, index finger pointed, her other hand on her hip. “Alice Michelle! Where did you hear that? That isn’t a good word to use.”

The 4-year-old in front of her -- the spitting image of her mom in everything from looks to sass -- shrugged, a smirk clearly about to appear on her face. 

“You, Auntie Waves,” Alice said, that smirk appearing loud and clear. _God, she looks so much like Wynonna when she does that._

Snickers could be heard behind the toddler as a much taller redhead bit her lip to hold in her laughter. Nicole stood there, practically shaking from trying to control herself at Alice’s comment.

She wasn’t quiet enough though. 

Waverly’s head shot up at the sound, her finger now pointed at her wife. “Don’t you dare, Nicole Haught-Earp.” 

The redhead held her hands up in surrender but her face was still full of restrained laughter. 

“What? I didn’t say anything!” Nicole bit her lip again, her eyes began to water.

Waverly glared. “You didn’t with your words but your face sure as hell said a lot.”

A giggle was heard at knee height.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, Auntie Waves said another bad wordddddd,” Alice said in the dramatic fashion of a child who knew she was right.

Nicole couldn’t hold it in any longer. Her laughter filled the kitchen as Waverly stood there, dumbfounded that she had gotten called out twice by her niece in a span of less than 60 seconds.

“What? I...you...ugh,” Waverly groaned. She turned back around to mix the ingredients in front of her with a lot more vigor as laughter continued behind her, soon followed by whispers. 

Waverly was so annoyed she didn’t bother to try to hear what her wife and niece were talking about. She muttered to herself that Wynonna probably said far worse things in front of Alice all the time but _of course_ she remembered what Waverly had said. Her shoulders tensed as she kept mixing.

After a few moments and some deep yoga breathing she had calmed herself down, realizing she had gone a bit overboard with her reaction. Lately, she had been having far more highs and lows with her emotions than usual. She turned around to see Nicole and Alice cleaning up the eggs that had fallen. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the tender moment between the two.

Even though Alice was Waverly’s niece, Nicole had been her other aunt since day one. The two had connected the moment her tiny fingers gripped the redhead’s, big blue eyes studied warm brown ones. When Alice would scream during those first few months Nicole’s soothing voice was the only thing that would get her back to sleep. Waverly had found Nicole in the nursery more than once talking to the infant in the rocking chair as they both dozed off. 

As Alice had gotten older that connection only grew stronger. The two bonded over their love of Calamity Jane, who sometimes got a little too much love, like the time a two-year-old Alice tried to ride her; their dislike of pickles, both declaring them too sour; and much to Wynonna’s dismay, Alice would shout to anyone within earshot, or occasionally across the street, that she wanted to help people when she grew up, just like her Auntie Cole. 

Nicole might not have been Alice’s blood but she had always been her family. 

Waverly shook her head at the memories that overflowed as she came back to the present. Alice’s little hands picked up the few shells that were left and put them in the trash. Nicole wiped up the rest of the yolk, the mess no longer evident. Once Nicole threw away the paper towels she had used she bent down on one knee to be eye level with Alice. 

The brunette laid her palm open, ready for a high five. As Nicole moved towards it Alice’s hand flew behind her back.

“You snooze, you lose, Auntie Cole” she giggled. 

Nicole’s hands flew over her heart, her brown eyes comically large. “Alice, how dare you. I’m so wounded that I snoozed and then losed. How will I continue my day? How will I go on? Will I ever be able to high five properly again?” Nicole gasped as she dramatically laid her body on the ground, hands still over her heart.

Alice’s tiny body trembled from laughter at Nicole, all 5’9” of her sprawled out on the kitchen floor. 

“Before I go, can I get just...one...high...five?” Nicole held her arm up, hand directly in front of Alice.

The mini-Wynonna put her finger on her chin, looking like she was truly thinking about it. She lifted her hand, Nicole’s eyes lit up with hope.

“Nope!” Alice ran as fast as her toddler legs would take her, a trail of giggles left in her wake. 

Nicole sat up, now looking as dumbfounded as Waverly had earlier.

“Did she...did I just get dissed by a...4-year-old?” Nicole stuttered. Her eyebrows bunched up in that way Waverly always found adorable. The one that made her look a little like a lost puppy when she tilted her head, like she did in that moment.

Waverly eased herself on to the ground near Nicole and kissed her lightly. “You sure did, baby, you sure did.” She patted Nicole’s arm as she fought off a round of the giggles and instead just shook her head. “This is what you get for never high-fiving Wynonna back.”

Nicole blew out some air at the comment, then pouted as her hands went up Waverly’s forearms and stopped at her elbows. “You should probably kiss me again so we both feel better,” she whispered, pout still evident. 

Waverly’s hands moved around the redhead’s neck, her fingers played loosely in the fire engine hair. She leaned forward as she heard Nicole’s breath hitch slightly. 

“Oh yeah? That’ll make it all better? For us both?” Her arched eyebrow met Nicole’s own. Their noses bumped slightly as the inches closed between them. 

“Mhmmm, it really, really will,” Nicole mumbled, hands now wrapped around Waverly’s waist. Their foreheads touched as Waverly shifted so her lips hovered over Nicole’s, her hand gripped tighter in that hair she could run her fingers through for days. She moved forward, about to close the gap between them...

“Ewwwww! Momma said you two kiss _a lot_ but gross! I didn’t think I’d have to see it!” Alice smacked her hand over her eyes and asked, “Is it over yet?”

Nicole sighed as they broke apart. She left her hand intertwined with Waverly’s and gave it a squeeze, a promise that they would pick this up later, ideally once Wynonna had picked their niece up. The brunette smiled with a twinkle in her eyes and squeezed back.

“You know, young one, there will come a time that you find someone you like so much that you want to kiss them all the time.” Nicole got up from the ground, lifting Waverly with her. 

“Gross! I’m never kissing anyone!” Alice shouted, eyes still covered. 

Nicole and Waverly glanced at each other and moved closer to the 4-year-old. 

“Oh yeah?” Waverly asked. 

“YUP.”

“Well, guess the tickle monsters will have to get you instead,” Nicole stated.

Alice’s hand fell from her face, eyes wide and mouth open, as she saw her two aunts move towards her. Giggles filled the kitchen as Alice tried to squirm out of their embrace. 

Nicole lifted her up while Waverly continued her attack, now full of kisses all over her arms and face. 

“You don’t even love kisses from your two favorite aunts?” Waverly questioned. 

“Fine! Fine!” Alice wheezed in between bouts of laughter. “I like your kisses, but no one else’s, except mommy, and daddy sometimes. I’m never kissing any other boys though!”

“Smart girl,” Nicole whispered as she set Alice down, kissing her forehead. 

Waverly shook her head as her eyes connected with Nicole’s, who proudly smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Waverly mouthed. Her face stern but her eyes gave her away, the crinkles forming them into half-moons, the smile that only Nicole got. 

The heart eyes continued until Waverly felt a hard tug on her apron.

“Yes?” she asked the tiny brunette. 

Alice craned her neck all the way up to get a proper look at the two grown-ups. Her face went back and forth as her hands went to her hips.

“Are we gonna bake this pie or what?”

********************************************

Nicole licked the remnants of apple pie off her fork. “That. Was. Delicious. Baby, that was the best apple pie I’ve ever had. That crust, those tender apples, the flavor.”

She held her thumb, pointer, and middle finger to her lips. “It was, chef’s kiss.”

“Yeah, chef’s kiss!” Alice proclaimed as she set her plate down, her face a sticky mess from licking it clean, literally. 

Waverly smiled as she looked at them both, leaned back in their chairs, hands over their stomachs. Any time Nicole made a movement related to her fullness -- an arm over her eyes, pushed out her stomach, a loud groan -- Alice would do the same, and Waverly had to say it was pretty cute to watch. 

These tiny moments were Waverly’s favorite. It’s what she had wished her childhood had been full of, people who loved her and wanted her around and did things with her, even as small as baking a pie on a Sunday afternoon. People who cared and wanted her to succeed and remembered when her birthday was and that apple pie was her favorite. She was determined to never make Alice feel like she once had, not even for a second.

Lost in thought, the darkness peaking around the edges, Waverly felt a very sticky hand on her own. Alice looked at her with more concern than a 4-year-old should have been able to, her giant blue eyes looking so much like Wynonna, and whispered, “Auntie Waves, are you ok? You look sad.”  
  
“Did you not think the pie was,” she paused and looked at Nicole briefly for confirmation, “chef’s kiss?”

Waverly dabbed at her eyes with a napkin, seeing it wet when she took it away.

She placed the apple pie covered hand in between her own and squeezed. “Oh, honey, I definitely thought the pie was chef’s kiss.” Alice giggled as Waverly made the hand gesture. “I was just thinking about some things that make me a little sad sometimes, that’s all. I’m ok now.”

Alice didn’t seem to believe her so she asked again, “Are you sure, Auntie Waves? Mama said sometimes we get sad about things but we should let them out instead of holding them in because otherwise they can become demons.”

Waverly stared in awe at her niece and at the fact that Wynonna had imparted that on her. Well, she shouldn’t have been that surprised about either of those things really.

She looked at Nicole, with her knowing smile but concern in her eyes, then back at Alice, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Waverly kissed her -- somehow also sticky -- forehead.

“That is some very good advice from Mama,” Waverly whispered, her voice slightly caught in her throat. “But really, I’m ok. I’ve got my two favorite girls with me. That is all I need to make my day a little bit brighter, even during the kind of sad moments. Plus, that pie was deliciousssss.” 

Alice laughed as Waverly stretched out the word, but then her face turned serious. She held out her left pinky. “You pinky promise you’re ok?” 

Waverly nodded and held out her own. “I pinky promise I am.”

Their fingers intertwined, Alice’s face lit up, like all the sorrow she had been feeling for her aunt suddenly lifted. The mood in the room became light again as Alice asked both her aunts if she could watch an episode of Paw Patrol.

“You get one episode while we clean up,” Nicole told her. “And then, you’re favorite time. BATHHHH TIMMMEEEE.”

Alice groaned. “I’m not even dirty, do I have to?” she challenged.

“Oh, baby girl, you have crumbs in your hair and apple all over your cheeks.” Nicole shook Alice’s hair and watched bits of pie hit the table to emphasize her point. “So, yes.”

They both felt an incoming tantrum when Nicole cut it off before it could start, and enthusiastically asked Alice if she would like a piggy back ride in the living room so she could set up her cartoon to watch with her second piece of pie.

“YES!” Alice screeched as she crawled onto Nicole’s back, all thoughts of bath time forgotten. “Piggyback rides AND pie AND cartoons?! This is the best day EVER.”

Waverly sighed contentedly as she watched them go, laughing as she heard Alice ask if Auntie Cole could move quicker or make some horse sounds for her favorite niece. Both got firm no’s from the redhead. Waverly gathered the dishes off the table and went to the sink, grateful they had done the rest while the pie baked. 

She started to hum as she rinsed them off and two plates in, felt warm, strong hands wrap around her middle. A quick kiss to her neck followed by a hmmm that vibrated against her body. 

They started to sway as Waverly continued humming “Love Me Do.”

“Love, love me do, you know I love you,” Nicole mumbled into Waverly’s shoulder, where she left another kiss.

With the last dish set down to dry, Waverly spun in her wife’s arms, now face-to-face with her best baby, who still had concern in those big, glorious brown eyes. She waited patiently for the question she knew was coming.

“Baby,” she said, those brown eyes always so warm. “Are you sure you’re ok? You seemed to disappear for a minute there at the table, like you went back to, well, your own childhood and how it was nothing like Alice’s.”

Even after all their time together, seven years next spring, occasionally, it still surprised Waverly that Nicole could read her this well. She felt her eyes start to well up.

Nicole’s hands cupped Waverly’s face, thumbs brushed away at the tears that threatened to fall. Her voice grew tender. “Waves, baby. Talk to me. Please.”

Waverly threaded her hands through Nicole’s hair and brought their foreheads together. They were so close her eyes crossed as she tried to focus on Nicole’s.

“I did, go back there, but only for a minute,” Waverly said so quietly in this private bubble of theirs, the one she felt safest in, the one where she could be brave enough to say anything, even the thoughts brought in by the dark. “It’s just, I see Alice and want so badly for her childhood to be nothing like mine or Wynonna’s, but sometimes, well, sometimes thinking about making it the opposite just sends me right back there, you know?”

Considering their faces were so close together Waverly felt Nicole nod more than saw it. Waverly grew quieter, wanting to make extra sure this part didn’t leave their bubble. 

“And the smallest part of me fears...I fear that one day I could let it happen where Alice, or our kids, feel even an ounce like I did. That I’ll make them feel invisible and like I don’t love them or care about them or want them there.”

Something wet hit Waverly’s face and she realized Nicole had a few tears coming down her own. Before she could say anything Nicole connected their lips in a brief, but fierce kiss.

Waverly started to voice what that was for but Nicole held up her hand, to ask for a second, her head tipped back so she had a full view of Waverly’s face.

“Waverly Earp-Haught, you listen to me for a minute, got it?” Waverly nodded. “You are nothing like your mother or your father. You make everyone, especially Alice, feel that love every single second you are with her.”

Nicole’s eyes sparked with joy as she continued.

“I see it every time you get a good belly laugh out of her or when it’s bedtime and you’re the only one she’ll let read to her because you do the best voices. When you ask her how her day went you listen, like really listen, and ask follow-up questions, and know which stuffed animal she sleeps with and which one she only uses to play good guys and extra good guys with.”

“Well, yeah, Mr. Sparkle Pikachu is her favorite to sleep with,” Waverly shrugged. “Everybody knows that.”

Nicole’s eyes narrowed slightly, she continued anyway. 

“But even during the not so great moments, like when she’s being kind of a butt head, or you have to punish her for trying to take 4 cookies, again, before dinner, you’re there, and that’s what matters, and it’s all done with love, baby. Alice knows that. Trust me, she does.”

Nicole’s hands roamed from Waverly’s back to her now fully showing baby bump. Her smile got so big those dimples popped out, making Waverly feel all warm.

“As for our kid, the little nugget that’ll be here next month, well, we both know you’re never going to make them feel invisible.” Nicole ran her thumbs over Waverly’s stomach and she felt a slight kick from their own baby girl, making her grin even larger. Her eyes looked nostalgic for memories they haven’t even created yet.

“You’re going to be the mom who puts every picture they make -- even the bad ones, which are most of them, because even you can admit most kid art is adorable but not good -- on our refrigerator. And makes sure there’s a laminated list somewhere with any allergies they might have. There will also be one full of emergency contacts with Nedley listed as number one. And we’re going to be incredibly obnoxious at every single recital or competition or game they play in. This kid, and Alice, and any other kids that come into our lives are going to feel so much love from somebody like you, baby.”

Waverly hesitated, her eyes barely meeting Nicole’s. “How...how can you be so sure?” 

“Because you Waverly...make a really good pie.” 

Waverly burst into laughter at Nicole’s reply as she lightly pushed her shoulder. “You are a butt, Nicole.”

She smirked in a way that made her dimples pop. “I might be, but even you can admit, I have a really, really nice one.”

Waverly rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, Nicole’s grip on her waist tightened. 

“But to seriously answer your question, that’s easy,” Nicole shrugged. “I’m sure because, well, I know you and I see you, Waverly. I really do and you baby, you just ooze love and kindness and compassion.”

Waverly felt her eyes sting as tears began again, this time though, they were happy ones. 

“Thank you. Thank you for seeing me even when I feel invisible, and for listening, and paying attention, and never making me feel like my thoughts, even the not so great ones, are invalid, and showing me how beautiful love can really be.”

“Anytime, baby.” Nicole held out her pinky much like Alice had earlier in the evening. “Now, you pinky promise you’re alright?”

Waverly locked their pinkies together and nodded, then got on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole, who still tasted slightly like apple pie. She hummed as the taste sent her hormones into overdrive, and went to deepen the kiss when suddenly a very high-pitch sound was heard from the living room.

“AUNTIES!” Alice’s panicked voice filled the house. “Save me! I got pie on your couch and my fork and the plate are gone and I got pie on Calamity who is really, _really_ sticky now and _not_ happy about it.”

Nicole and Waverly broke apart, hand-in-hand as they left the kitchen. “Alice Interruptus,” Waverly mumbled. “Her timing is as impeccable as her mother’s.”

“Better get used to that, babe,” Nicole winked. “Pretty soon, we’ll be able to add Katie Interruptus to the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else suddenly finding themselves craving apple pie? Or the need to go to the dentist because of how sweet this was?
> 
> Anywaysss, I'm on the twitter @danacas1101 if you want to stop by, say hi, tell me apple pie is also your favorite.


End file.
